Talk:Miniature Polar Bear
It's not a hoax. Zeek Aran 18:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Gaile/Frog_Talk/20071226 <- Read the second bottom one. Why would they lie..? ---Jamster--- 18:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::True. Its is a CONFIRMED hoax. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:30, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::FFS, I shove a delete tag on, someone puts a hoax tag on, so I remove my delete tag. Now someone adds the delete back on!!! >__< ---Jamster--- 18:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) READ THE THREAD! We have mods and many other people CONFIRMING IT IS REAL! It's even being sold on guru auctions! Zeek Aran 18:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :If this is real it makes gaile look a bit stupid. Lord of all tyria 18:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile makes Gaile look a bit stupid. She's made mistakes before. The pet doesn't have to be added with her permission. Zeek Aran 18:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::We can't delete, it will recreate by a noob. Plus, we've got other hoax items on the wiki. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Srsly, the evidence weighs in favour of it being real right now. Lord of all tyria 18:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::ONE person "has" it. No one else. That's a hoax if I ever saw one. Besides, putting it up AFTER THE EVENT IS OVER? putting it in, then removing how to get it? come on now... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v291/zeek_aran/GW/Polar%20Bear/ I'll remove those pics from my photobucket as soon as Entrea believes me. Zeek Aran 18:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm talking to someone who says they have it, trying to get trade confirm/deny RT | Talk 18:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Read this. Gaile said its fake. Strange... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::The link was posted on the first page of the thread. None of us believed it until we saw it. Zeek Aran 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Whoops for assuming that was the link to the Gaile Talk page. Zeek Aran 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, that pic with the panda in it too has be uncertain. Still, I'm leaving the hoax tag until it is confirmed. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Talk:Miniature_Polar_Bear look at the pic at the bottom-- (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Gaile: "...know nothing of a planned mini of a polar bear," That doesn't confirm it's fake. Zeek Aran 18:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OFc teh person who has it stopped talking to me after I said I needed noe for guildwiki for licencing reasons. RT | Talk 18:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::THEN STOP FAILING AND FUCK OFF TYVM -- Bug 19:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I bet this is hoax, otherwise there would be more confirmed pets Serious Point If we look at Bladed Aatxe for example, which also has a mini replication, there's no page devoted to the mini. Should the same be done to the Polar Bear Article? ---Jamster--- 18:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::It had to be proven first. Zeek Aran 19:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It couln't be proven in the polar bear article itself..? ---Jamster--- 19:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :P RT | Talk 19:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :She could just be trying to get you off her back, admittedly. I wouldn't like you stalking me. ---Jamster--- 19:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Because it's a hoax, we shouldn't add the data to the Polar Bear page. If it were real, then yes, but it's not. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::It is...-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You've seen it? I sure haven't seen any proff at all. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You've seen plenty of proof. Zeek Aran 19:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not anything ingame that i'm sure isn't faked. What can I say, I'm a skeptic. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC) So a whole thread of people saying they saw it ingame isn't good enough for you? Zeek Aran 19:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just some screens aint gonna convince me. The Terro Shield also had some screens, also of Trades. Meh --- -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) So, they got a bunch of friends to post. Whatever, i'll believe it when I see it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :So everyone who posted there is a friend? Including mods? Wow. That's just sad. I'm not even going to bother with this anymore. Zeek Aran 19:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm thinking your a friend if you're getting so upset over this. Btw, instead of deleting, I think that we should keep this here- Somone is bound to find out about it, and search wiki for it. If anyone does, its better for them to see this is a fake. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::I honestly doubt it's fake. There's been too many confirmations that it exists for me to believe it's fake anymore.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking that all of the so called "confirmations" have been the same person creating an account several times. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you run a WHOIS by their IP?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) One last thing before I stop F5ing this page. In the thread, a mod, and others, none of which who have the lowest title for postcount, have said they've seen it ingame, along with several screenshots posted. Bye. Zeek Aran 19:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::ehh, I've never trusted guru anyway. I'm wanting to see it for my own eyes before I believe it. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So to get over all the fuss - if the owner of this bear shows it to RT then we're done. Right? More hard proof you can't get. -- -- talkpage 19:42, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, or me. Unfortunately, He seems to be ignoring us right now. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wouldn't show it to me, I gave up. Needed to come off, what do you say we play mafia again? RT | Talk 19:44, 2 January 2008 (UT :::::::::I'm sorry I missed this whole thing. 20:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::one of the people whose names are on the screenshot is set to do not disturb. three are offline. one is ignoring anything that talks to him/her. Makes you think its fake, to be honest. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or that they're just tired of people asking them...-- (Talk) ( ) 20:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::If they were valid, they'd tell one of us and have us leave them alone RT | Talk 20:15, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Let's go by the old adage "Guilty until proven innocent." It's a very well-executed hoax, though. 20:17, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Agree RT | Talk 20:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Can we have anon lock on this page RT | Talk 20:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It's thesame as the freakin terror shield. Noone who supposedly has one responds, and there are screenshots of it in game and of a trade. TexMod+Photosoup imo --- -- (s)talkpage 20:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent)YA RT | Talk 20:20, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Defo. Marco seems to think its real for some reason... -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::the best way to prove it is real would be if we knew how to get it and until then its a hoax no matter how many screenshots their are (within reason)-- 20:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Everyone has their opinion, I'm entitled to mine.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasnt saying your not. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Gaile Post :D ~It's real. -- Bug 20:47, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay. I win.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well that's stupid. 20:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Told you so. God damn you people are stubborn. -.- Zeek Aran 20:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If it wernt for stubborn people, we all wouldnt exist, probably --- -- (s)talkpage 20:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Non-stubborn people are what give Wikipedia a bad name =\ (Talk • ) 20:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Now i wanna see a lil fella apoligizing on guru Dont forget my free blowjob and cookies ^^ Witchblade 20:56, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, don't get your hopes up. 20:57, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::And neither get your dick up --- -- (s)talkpage 20:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : Just personal opinion but i think its a fake. If you examine them closely the polar bear is identical to the panda bear but without the black. Plus why wont this person who has the Polar Bear not agree to showing it to anyone? and Gaile Gray said she did not know about this. It seems strange to me. Once again its just my view on it but it doesnt seem right to me. --X lorien X 21:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile already confirmed it. your point is moot.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : Really? Give me proof that she did. --X lorien X 21:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=3499082&postcount=205 21:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : How do we know thats not Gaile Gray saying that? JK :P i Stand corrected at the time it seemed like a fake i guess not. --X lorien X 21:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I now accept the fact that it's a real item. If Gaile says it is, you were all right. Sorry for being skeptical, it's in my nature. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC)